La despedida a base de recuerdos
by SangoSarait
Summary: Por un momento creí estar loco. ¿Esa era nuestra canción? El piano invadió mis oídos haciéndome sentir nostálgico y triste. Empecé a tararear las primeras notas de la melodía y a cantar las primeras notas suavemente recordando los momentos que pase junto a ella. Song-Fic (Re-subido) inspirado en la canción "La despedida de Julio Cesar"


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a la estupenda mangaka; Takahashi Rumiko. Y la historia tampoco me pertenece, solo lo subo para su gusto y disfrute. SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE AUTOR._

_PD: La historia le pertenece a mi hermanita Figueroa (Sacerdotiza Kagome Figueroa), que me permitió re-subir la historia para su disfrute. _SE RESPETA EL DERECHO DE LA AUTORA.__

**Sugerencia: Para sentir mucho más el sentido de mi trabajo y también para que opinen si tiene sentido la canción con mí fic, les sugiero que descarguen o escuchen ésta canción (para que sientan el dolor y la tristeza mientras leen XD ok no .-. ._.)****que se llama "La despedida de Julio César", queda a su elección.**

**::**

****La despedida a base de recuerdos.****

****::****

—Un café con crema por favor. —Ordené sentándome.

—Por supuesto señor, ahora mismo. —Respondió el mesero retirándose.

Mi mirada se desvió recorriendo el _café-bar _una vez más como cada noche. Después de salir del trabajo, me iba a aquel lugar. Las mesas de metal siempre limpias, los cafés y bebidas exquisitas, la música clásica y la tenue luz color beige de cada mesa, le daban el toque mágico a ese lugar. No por nada era _"Café de lux"_, el mejor _café-bar _de todo Tokio. Sí era especial, pero no exactamente por eso. Ahí la conocí a ella.

—Gracias. —Dije al momento que miraba al mesero retirarse haciendo la respectiva reverencia.

Por un momento creí estar loco. ¿Esa era nuestra canción? El piano invadió mis oídos haciéndome sentir nostálgico y triste. Empecé a tararear las primeras notas de la melodía y a cantar las primeras letras suavemente mientras lo recordaba.

_**Desde el momento en que te vi yo supe que eras para mí,**_

_**que al menos por un rato, tan solo un rato, te haría tan feliz ¡oh!,**_

_**pero al mismo tiempo comprendí que todo era fugaz,**_

_**que sería tan intenso, todo lo nuestro, y tan fugaz**_

_"— ¿Lo dices en serio Inuyasha? —Pregunté riéndome mientras nos sentábamos._

_—__Sí Miroku —afirmó riendo igual que yo— mi esposa es muy graciosa._

_—__Cuidado que hablas de mi hermana. —Le dije fingiendo tono serio para después echar a reír junto a él—, has hecho muy feliz a Kagome desde que se casaron, ¡diez años!, —expresé alegre— ¿aún la amas? —Inquirí— y por favor olvida que es mi hermana y respóndeme con toda sinceridad._

_Cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras suspiraba tenuemente._

_—__Miroku, amo a mi hija y…_

_—__Te pregunté sobre mi hermana Inuyasha —interrumpí—, ¿la amas?_

_—__Más que a mi propia vida. —Me respondió seguro de sí mismo mirándome fijamente._

_Sonreí en señal de satisfacción, sabía muy bien que la amaba intensamente así que no seguí con el tema. Vi a un mesero caminar hacia nosotros._

_—__Buenas noches señores —saludó y respondimos cordialmente— ¿qué desean? —Inquirió listo para tomar nota._

_—__Un vaso de whisky por favor. —Ordenó mi cuñado._

_Fruncí el ceño ante su pedido y entonces cuestioné._

_—__Inuyasha conducirás, deja de ser irresponsable._

_—__Vamos Miroku —me dijo tranquilamente— solo es un trago, no es una botella entera._

_—__De acuerdo, —accedí— a mí, tráigame un vaso de tequila. —Ordené tranquilamente._

_Inuyasha y yo seguimos hablando de mi vida esta vez._

_—__Miroku, ¿por qué no te casas? Tienes treinta años —me dijo— eres un mujeriego que anda de flor en flor, ya sienta cabeza. —Me ordenó frunciendo el ceño._

_—__No Inuyasha, tú sabes que todas son de una noche, solo sexo y cama —me expresé desganadamente— aún no hay alguien que gobierne mi corazón, y el día que eso pase, el día que me enamore escúchame bien —me senté inclinando mi cuerpo contra la mesa—, ese día yo dejaré de ser un mujeriego._

_—__Me parece bien cuñado. —Me dijo esbozando una sonrisa._

_Divisé una figura femenina acercarse, y una canción romántica que por cosas del destino decidí que me gustaría toda la vida antes de escuchar la letra. Mi instinto de mujeriego me obligó a mirarla cuando ya se encontraba muy cerca de nosotros. En ese momento sentí mi mundo paralizarse excepto la canción que sonaba al compás de sus negros tacones. Y la vi venir en cámara lenta. Su cabello castaño tan largo, hermoso, brillante, sedoso y con un olor que nubló mis sentidos. Con olor a chocolate. Y sus ojos, sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello, esos ojos adornados por una tenue sombra color rosa, y su postura que le daba un aspecto de mujer dura. La miré paralizado y encantado, a leguas se le notaba. No era una cualquiera._

_Se acercó hasta nuestras mesas._

_—__Niña, yo atiendo a los señores, ve a la barra Noriko te necesita. —Dijo una anciana atravesándose mientras le quitaba con delicadeza la charola._

_Aquella muchacha no hizo más que asentir y retirarse._

_—__Buenas noches señores ¿su orden? —Dijo al momento que la colocaba en la mesa._

_Agradecimos mi cuñado y yo mientras mi mirada recorría buscando a la adorable castaña. Entonces la divisé moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro con botellas en las manos. Simplemente me parecía hermosa. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así…mirándola._

_—__Miroku —me llamó con un tono peculiar— ¿se puede saber donde andas? —Inquirió al momento que me sacaba de mi trance._

_— __¿Eh? —Pregunté desorientado— ¿me decías algo?_

_—__Ay cuñadito —me dijo en tono de reproche—, ¿se puede saber qué tanto miras a esa castaña? —Sonrió— ¿no será que te gusta?_

_—__Pues la verdad —dije embobado sin dejar de mirarla._

_—__Anda Miroku ya dímelo. —Insistió._

_Por un momento, pasaron por mi mente imágenes de ella y yo siendo felices compartiendo besos y abrazos en un atardecer frente a la playa._**_"Te haría feliz, así sea solo por un momento". _**_Pensé en eso, pero al escuchar que la canción fue cortada antes de comenzar la segunda estrofa, mis pensamientos se deshicieron y volví a la realidad…"_

_**Que habría un final con besos, amargos, inciertos y en silencio,**_

_**Con lágrimas cayendo en sonreír.**_

_"—Inuyasha yo…_

_—__Ya lo sé, era solo una broma, relájate. —Me dijo absorbiendo la bebida._

_'¿EL amor con una mesera?', pensé '¿Me enamoraré?, si lo hago todo será fugaz, no…durará' seguí pensando, 'Pero, podría hacerla feliz, yo pienso que, tal vez todo tenga un final feliz ¿no?…"_

_**Desde el principio yo sabía que este día llegaría,**_

_**Después de mil y un momentos de locura y alegría,**_

_**Te amé con toda mi energía, me diste tanta y tanta vida,**_

_**Que hoy es tan duro y tan profundo desprenderme de tu voz**_

_"— ¡Bájame! —Gritó feliz al momento que yo le daba vueltas en el aire._

_—__Si me das chocolate te bajo. —Le dije sin dejar de girarla._

_—__Eres un chantajista. —Me dijo fingiendo voz de enojo haciendo un irresistible puchero— de acuerdo te daré si me bajas._

_La bajé. La acorralé contra el filo del mesón de su cocina mientras la apegaba excesivamente a mi cuerpo y la miré fijamente._

_—__Dame mi chocolate. —Le exigí._

_—__De acuerdo. —Me dijo al momento que sacaba la envoltura y lo llevaba a mi boca._

_—__Un chocolate redondo ¿eh?, dámelo desde tu boca. —Le ofrecí seductor._

_—__No se vale, luego te lo comes todo y no me das. —Volvió a hacer un puchero, al que no me resistí mucho._

_— __¿A sí? —Le pregunté haciéndole sentir mi creciente erección al momento que ella gemía— ¿sigues sin querer darme?_

_—__Está bien, goloso._

_Se puso el chocolate en la boca y se fue a cercando a mí suavemente. En un arranque emocional por tener sus ojos chocolate tan cerca, me vi obligado a comerme el chocolate de una vez y atrapar sus labios dulcemente. Fue el beso más achocolatado que he tenido._

_Rió de una manera cómplice mientras e miraba con sus ojos brillantes. La volví a alzar haciéndola gritar nuevamente._

_— __¿Si te dijera que te amo me bajas? —Me dijo sin dejar de reír, mientras yo la bajaba—. Te amo, más que a mi propia vida. —Me susurró antes de fundir nuestros labios en un beso…"_

Sonreí amargamente, al recordar mientras tomaba un sorbo más de café, me había costado mucho conquistarla y un día solo se fue. ¿Pero de qué me quejaba?, yo ya lo sabía, desde un principio yo sabía que el amor, algún día se acabaría.

_**Desde el principio yo sabía que el amor se acabaría,**_

_**Después de mil y una noches de pasiones compartidas,**_

_**Sé que me amaste como nunca, me llevaste hasta luna,**_

_**Pero así todo esto parte del misterio de vivir la despedida.**_

_"—Te amo Sango no sabes cuánto. —Le dije besándola en el cuello una vez más— la luna te hace ver mucho más preciosa. —Le halagué acariciándole la cara._

_—__Yo también te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón Miroku, desde el primer momento en que te vi. —Me confesó dándome un apasionado beso, de esos que me daba hacía dos meses, mientras acariciaba mi desnuda espalda suavemente haciéndome estremecer…"_

_**Desde el momento en que me hablaste supe que teníamos sed,**_

_**De tantos, tantos besos, como los nuestros, y de nuestra piel.**_

_"—Lo lamento Miroku, pero ya es tarde, mi esposa me matará. —Bromeó mientras se paraba—, ¿te quedas? —Inquirió._

_—__Sí Inuyasha, no te preocupes por mí. —Le dije mirándolo fijamente._

_—__De acuerdo. —Dijo saliendo._

_Caminé hasta la barra, miré mi reloj que ya marcaba la media noche. Y ella estaba allí, sentada en la barra. La verdad la clientela se había vuelto escasa. En ese momento tomó una charola y empezó a caminar en mi dirección, al parecer estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Yo caminé también hasta ella y entonces nos chocamos y todo el licor calló en mi traje._

_—__Cuanto lo siento señor —expresó avergonzada. Su voz, me dejó mudo. Era tan suave y angelical—, yo…_

_—__No se preocupe señorita, simplemente usted es la más bella que he visto en mi vida. —Le halagué de la manera más sincera que jamás había podido. Lo hacía desde el fondo de mi corazón._

_— __¿He? —Expresó sonrojada— muchas gracias. —Susurró mientras nos perdíamos en las miradas…"_

Así había escuchado su dulce e inolvidable voz que aún golpeaba mi mente. Tomé café una vez más. Estaba a punto de acabarse, tal vez pidiera otro.

_**Pero a pesar de esto, tan fuerte, tan ciego, tan intenso,**_

_**Llegó el adiós de manos del dolor. ¡Oh!**_

_"—Lo lamento mi amor. —Me dijo llorando igual que yo._

_— __¿Por qué Sango?, ¿por qué si yo te amo? —Le pregunté sintiendo el alma que se me partía._

_—__Yo también te amo Miroku, pero es que esto ya no puede seguir —se secó las lágrimas— es que yo nunca podré darte lo que tú tanto anhelas. —Expresó frustrada— discúlpame mi amor. Ojalá un día puedas perdonarme. Adiós Miroku, te amo. —Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y atrapó mis labios dulcemente mientras nos empapábamos. Y entonces subió al tren que estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha._

_—__Por favor no Sango. —Dije con la voz entrecortada mientras mis lágrimas se perdían en la lluvia y la noche igual que su silueta en aquel coche…"_

_**Desde el principio yo sabía que este día llegaría,**_

_**Después de mil y un momentos de locura y alegría,**_

_**Te amé con toda mi energía, me diste tanta y tanta vida,**_

_**Que hoy es tan duro y tan profundo desprenderme de tu voz.**_

_**Desde el principio yo sabía que el amor se acabaría,**_

_**Después de mil y una noches de pasiones compartidas,**_

_**Sé que me amaste como nunca, me llevaste hasta luna,**_

_**Pero así todo esto parte del misterio de vivir la despedida.**_

—Un año nueve meses, un largo año y nueve meses han pasado desde entonces. —Me dije acabando mi café, la canción estaba cerca de su final y mi vida al parecer también. Es que yo no podía vivir sin ella.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo más señor? —En ese momento mi corazón se paralizó.

— ¿Sango? —Pregunté regresando mi mirada lentamente hasta ella.

—Sí, Miroku, soy yo. —Me dijo llorando feliz igual que yo. Me levanté de la misma manera en que la miré y entonces la abracé y la giré como solía hacerlo en el aire.

—Por favor dime que no es un sueño Sango. —Le pregunté llorando mientras ignoraba la mirada de todos los presentes.

—Sí amor solo bájame. —Me dijo riendo sin dejar de llorar.

La bajé y luego la abracé con todas las fuerzas de mi alma «Es que definitivamente no puedo creerlo» pensé al momento que rompía el abrazo y la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

— ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que querías hijos? —Me preguntó con los ojos aún cerrados mientras empezaba a llorar. Le respondí afirmativamente—, pues me hice un examen de fertilidad y me salió negativo —prosiguió llorando aún más.

—No puedo creerlo Sango. —Le dije totalmente atónito, aunque eso no me importaba, sabía que yo anhelaba un hijo de ella y de nadie más. Eso me partió el corazón pero yo la amaba y eso era lo que importaba.

— ¿Ahora entiendes por qué me fui?

—Sí. —Susurré cerrando los ojos dejando escapar una lágrima.

—Pero descubrí que fue un error del laboratorio a los dos meses de mi partida cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, ¿qué?, ¿ella tiene un hijo mío?

—Sango dime que no es un sueño por favor. —Le dije con la voz entrecortada mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No es mentira mi amor, está en el auto y hoy cumple un año y le prometí que te conocería en esta fecha.

—Te amo Sango. —Le dije al momento que la besaba y la gente aplaudía levantándose.

Rompimos el beso, dejé dinero en la mesa y entonces la abracé mientras nos íbamos.

—Él es Kauri. —Me dijo mientras abría la puerta del auto.

— ¿Papi? —Preguntó un niño de estatura pequeña, ojos azules como los míos, piel clara y cabello castaño como su madre.

—Hijo. —Dije llorando mientras lo cogía en peso—. Gracias Sango. —Susurré mirándola con infinita ternura mientras lloraba y abrazaba a pequeño hijo.

—No hay de qué mi amor. Yo…

—Después me cuentas todo lo que sucedió. —Le interrumpí— ahora solo déjame disfrutar de mi familia —bajé a mi hijo lo dejé en el coche y la miré fijamente— Sango, ¿quieres casarte con migo? —Le pregunté apretando sus manos mientras sus ojos se inundaban.

—Sí, sí, sí. —Respondió mientras me abrazaba y reía—. Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo, te amo Miroku.

—Yo también te amo Sango. Te amo mi bonita.

Sacamos a nuestro hijo mientras cerrábamos el auto. Caminamos de la mano perdiéndonos en la hermosa noche adorando por la gran luna y estrellas. Dejamos la despedida atrás y comenzamos a ser felices para siempre…

_**¡Ay!**_

_**Desde el principio yo sabía que el amor se acabaría,**_

_**Después de mil y una noches de pasiones compartidas,**_

_**Sé que me amaste como nunca, me llevaste hasta luna,**_

_**Pero así todo esto parte del misterio de vivir la despedida.**_

_**La despedida ¡Oh uh oh!...**_

**Fin...**

_**NT:** Para los que ya la habían leído espero les halla gustado volverla a leer, y para los que la leen por primera vez, espero les halla gustado, gracias por leer, y Gracias mil a mi Manita Figue :3_

_Espero sus reviews, si les gusto puedo hacer una segunda parte si quieren, eso es a su petición, jeje. Saludos a todos desde Venezuela, cuídense mucho, bye ;)_


End file.
